Forever Is A Long Time
by katie.davids11
Summary: Victoria was just a little girl when her mother, and father were killed by the Volturi. Through the years she meets Carlise, who became her second Father. She leaves right before he saves Edwards life. Years later When she moves to Forks she meets the Cullens. How will they react? Better yet how will she when she finds out who they really are.


**HI! How is everyone? Anyways remeber to review! THANKS.**

**WhiteWolfLedgend gets credit for the passing of the years, and Victorias powers.**

**ENJOY, AND REVIEW.**

I was only a little girl when my mother, and father were taken by the Volturi. You see, i'm not normal. I'm a half human, half vampire. My father is a vampire, while my mother was human. He turned her at the last minute. 1604 was the last time I saw them. It was July 6th.

**FLASH BACK**

_"Mommy, what's this?" I ask her holding up the necklace she had given me moments ago. "It's a necklace. It was my mother's. She passed it along to me, to give to you one day, and that day is today," she tells me smiling. I hold up my long hair so she could clasp it around my neck. "One day, you will give this to your little girl, Victoria," she says._

_I turn around, and hug her. Right now, I'm only a year old, but I look to be 4. Mommy thinks i'll be full grown in 6-7 years. I feel sad sometimes, that I have to grow up so fast. I have red hair, and crystal blue eues. My daddy was from Irland. My mommy is from England. That'__s were we are right now. There is a knock at the door. "Come in," mommy says._

_Daddy steps in, and smiles warmly. "What a beautiful necklace, were did you get it?" he asks. I smile, and jump up, pulling up my skirt a little, and running to his legs. "Mommy gave it to me! She said it's been passed along generations," I tell him excitedly. He chuckles, and kneels to my level to look. "It's beautiful darling," he says. This causes me to smile brightly._

_Our happy moment was ruined by a banging on the door. Mommy, and daddy stood up tensly. Mommy leads me to the middle of the room, and hurridly pulls off a rug revealing a trap door. She quickly unlocks it and urges me to get in, and I don't refuse. Her face was worried. I can hear daddy talking with unfimiliar voices. Soon they raise to shouting. Mommy places the hatch down, and locks it._

_I look around in the dark, and see a passage. I start to crawl through it quickly. On the other side, I push open the door, and make a mad dash through the woods. It's hard to keep my dress hiked up, so I can run. The last thing I heard was the dying screams of my mother. _

**End Flashback**

_**116 YEARS LATER**_

_**Volterra, Italy**_

I had been living in Italy, for only half-a-year now. It was a beautiful place. I strolled through the dark ally, thinking about everything, and nothing. I stopped, and layed flat against the wall, but I knew I had been spotted by another vampire. A yound blond gentleman stepped out of the shadows, his eyes are gold, like my parents used to be. I took a cautious step back.

He smiles gentally. "Isn't it a little late for young girls to be roaming the streets?" he asks. I smile timidly. "Looking for a midnight snack?" I ask him sarcastically. His eyes widden in surprise. "You know about our kind?" he asks still in shock. "I am kind," I tell him proudly. "No, your human," he says unsurly. "Half human acually," I say laughing at him when his eyes widden more.

"We need to get you out of here before the Volturi know your hear. I'm headed of the America, if you would like to come," he says. I think about it for a minute. "Why not?" I say. We travel swiftly through the streets. Soon enough a cabin comes into veiw.

I stepped inside feeling the warm fire on my skin. "Lovely place you have here," I tell him polietly. I walk into a small kitchen and sit on one of the worn seats. He sits across from me.

"Okay so please carry on with your explination." he says. I nod and explain everything about half-breeds, and what happened to my parents. "The only thing that's weird is my powers."

He nods at me to continue. "I have a shield that can absorb other powers." I tell him. He looks to be astonished. "Really? How strange," he tells me. I nod agreeingly. "I don't have many yet," I say.

"What powers do you have?" He asks. "I have the power to control water, become human, and I can have a child," I tell him. The last one was from a vampire I met awhile ago.

"You can have an acual child? Will it be a vampire?" he asks. "Yes, but the child will grow still." I explain. "That truly is amazing. Anyways we will set out to America in a few days time." he says.

I nod. "Care to go for a hunt?" I ask. He nods, and we are out the door prepairing for the days to come.

**_A few days later_**

I rush to pack my things so we won't be late. Today is the day we are leaving off to America. I don't know what i'll find there, but I guess i'll find out soon enough. One last glance at the cottage, and we're off.

**(Sorry don't know if this is righ or not) **I stepped into the carrage, and we started the long journey to the coastline. We could have ran there, but we can't just walk out the woods with luggage.

A few hours later we arrived at dock were we are going to be aboard the S.S Harbor. We got our rooms, and settled. This was a start of a new family, and a new life to come.


End file.
